It is well known to those skilled in the art that the interior configurations for most aircraft are designed around a basic plan that maximizes the seating capacity of an aircraft. In one typical configuration, an aircraft includes an interior where there is a central aisle with seating areas on either side of the aisle. The seats typically are configured such that they face the front of the aircraft and are positioned in a side-by-side arrangement, facing toward the front or forward section of the aircraft fuselage. In a larger aircraft, such as commercial aircraft, there may be room for a second aisle. In these larger, commercial aircraft, manufacturers typically follow the traditional approach. Specifically, the seats face the front of the aircraft and are disposed in a side-by-side arrangement.
In smaller aircraft employed for private use, whether personal or business, for example, there is less of a concern for maximized seating capacity. Moreover, there is often a desire to deploy conference tables, for instance in a booth configuration. However, the smaller sizes of the aircraft present a challenge to interior designers, because there is a smaller head room capacity, which limits the configurations that may be reasonably employed. Likewise, a large conference table can block or reduce the width of an aisle.